Light Yagami lemon FF
by Amberxsupernova
Summary: I do not own deathnote or any of the characters. Anyway: Here we go... the porn I said I'd write. xD


"Oh, but Light, do you have to go inside now? I was having so much fun!" Misa whined, as she held the college boy's hands, not wanting him to go inside for the night and leave her.

"Misa, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, I have to make sure I look like a normal college student," He whispered, "Or they might find out I'm Kira. Then we probably won't see each other again"

That got Misa to calm down and release him. "Alright, tomorrow then. I love you, Light~" She said, and gave Light a soft kiss on his lips.

Light kissed her back, and made it completely believable that he loved her. "I love you too, Misa. Goodnight" He gave her a hug, and went inside.

It was late at night, so Light was glad he didn't have to be greeted by his mother and sister, and have his sister tease him about Misa. Light was exhausted, it was really stressing him out to have to pretend he loved Misa, and make her happy just because of her shinigami eyes. His biggest secret now, besides being Kira, was that he had found his goddess. Every god needed a goddess when they ruled the world, and Light had found his. He found her while he was scouring the streets for evil lives to take, when he witnessed a murder committed by a man in an alley way, lit up by a few dim, flickering lights. The man who was killed had yelled out the murderers name as he begged for mercy, but to no avail. As Light was about to write down the mans name in the death note, a girl ran in and knocked him to the ground, and impaled him with a long steel rod right to the chest.

"That'll teach you to kill the innocent..." She had said softly, before she noticed Light was standing there.

The woman didn't run, she stood her ground and took a step toward Light. "Are you going to forget you saw what happened?" She had asked simply, and Light smiled.

"Only if you become my goddess" He had replied smoothly, and ignored the howling laughter from Ryuk behind him.

"Humans... so dramatic~" He said, before getting distracted by a store that had a sign reading 'fresh apples.'

That's what had gotten the pair talking, and it didn't take long for Light to fall for this woman. She was independant, not so hyperactive but still lively, and wasn't afraid to take any chances. He liked that in a woman, and so would everyone else in the world when he becomes ruler. He talked to her about the Misa situation, and he would have asked her to get shinigami eyes, but if she was to be his goddess, she needed to live just as long as him. At first, Kana was hesitant about sharing Light with this girl, but because she had fallen for Light as easily as he had fallen for her, she agreed to do it. Although now, things between them seem to be drifting, and Light made a promise to himself that she needed to come over tomorrow, after he was done with Misa. When he got up to his bedroom though, he was only half surprised to find Kana sitting on his window sill, she had found herself a way to climb up to his room, and opened his window.

"Kana!" Light said, his eyes a bit wide. He went silent though, as he saw the hurt look on her face.

"Light... we need to talk. I'm really.. really feeling like you're not paying attention to me. You spend more time with that Misa girl than me... I thought I was the one you loved?" Kana said, and Light tried hard to pay attention, but he was getting distracted by the tight black top, cargo pants, and combat boots she was wearing. Her usual attire.

"Kana, I do love you. Misa has been very attention hungry lately, and you know I can't make her mad... I'm doing it for us. So we'll be the rulers of this Earth" Light said with a serious face, and walked over to the girl.

Light never liked to admit it, but behind his usual serious personality, each time he saw Kana it made his blood boil, in a good way. To him, she was exotic looking, with long black hair and golden eyes. A beautiful girl, the kind that made him want to throw her on the bed and just... well, you know.

Kana stood there now, leaning on the window sill, with her eyes downcast. Light walked over and placed his hands on her slim waist, and looked at her face.

"Kana, you deserve more attention. I haven't been treating you like the goddess you are... and I need to make up for it" Light said, and pulled her closer.

Kana's cheeks flushed a light pink, and it made Light smile. "Light... but your mom and sister are downstairs sleeping"

Light leaned down and kissed her neck. "We'll just have to be extra quiet then, won't we?"

Ryuk had appeared for a moment, but disappeared the moment he saw Light kissing Kana's neck and holding her up against the wall. Kana let soft little moans slip from her mouth as Light kissed his way up her neck, and kissed her passionately on her lips. Without warning, Light lifted her up from the floor and tossed her onto his bed, then climbed on top of her and pinned her hands down.

"Forgive me yet?" Light said with a sly smile.

Kana smiled back at him. "Not quite... You'll have to continue" She was glad she said that as Light kissed her harder and snaked his hands into her shirt, sliding it slowly up her thin stomach, just beneath her breasts.

Light was teasing her, and he knew it was practically killing Kana, because it was killing him too. He gave in though soon after, and slid off her shirt entirely to reveal a somewhat small black bra that encased her delicious breasts, and he wasted no time sliding that off as well. Her breasts bounced in front of her and she smiled.

"Like what you see, huh?" Kana said, and it made Light shiver with arousal at the way she was so sexy and confident.

Kana's hands worked to unzip Light's pants and as she pulled them down, she pulled his boxers down as well. His penis sprang out in front of her, hard and erect, throbbing and waiting for her touch. Kana wrapped her soft fingers around his large member, and smiled at the growl that escaped Light's lips. Light unbuttoned Kana's pants now, and slipped one hand into her pants, over her panties. He just pet her gently, teasing her, feeling the way her panties were slowly getting wet from her arousal. Kana's hand continued to slowly pump on Light's penis, and it didn't take long for her panties to become soaked. Light slipped his hand out and roughly pulled off her pants and panties, and gazed down at her naked body displayed on his bed, hot and ready for him. He took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor with the rest of his clothes, and hovered over her again.

"Light..." She said breathlessly as he flicked her nipples with his tongue, and started to slid his tongue down her stomach.

"Hm" Light said, and had his eyes closed, he was almost down at her pussy.

"C.. condom..." Kana managed to choke out, before they forgot.

Light hurriedly went to the nightstand and pulled out a condom he had, slid it on, and returned to his place above her.

"Now, time for me to be forgiven" He said with a sly smile, and spread her legs. He held up each of her legs in the air a bit, and lined his penis up with her pussy.

Light felt the heat emanating from her, and decided to tease a bit more. He let his penis rub up against her hot, wet, spread open pussy and his penis quickly became slippery with her natural lubricant. Kana's body tingled all over as his penis nudged her throbbing clit, shooting electricity through her body each time. Without warning, Light quickly and roughly slid his penis right into her pussy, and Kana had to grab a pillow and muffle her loud moan with it. Light on the other hand, let out a sigh and bit his lip, his hands clinging to her thighs as he tried to hold himself up, it all felt so amazing. He almost forgot how great sex was with Kana, and that made him remember all of the things he loved about her, all of the things that made her a perfect goddess.

"Ah... Light..." Kana moaned out softly, trying not to cry out in pleasure as he started thrusting into her, wasting no time by going slowly and was already picking up speed.

"Shh..." Light said, and only to tease her, because he thrust hard all the way into her and knew it was hard to hold back all of her moans.

Light leaned down and kissed her hard all over again, and kept thrusting in and out of her. Kana felt like he was splitting her apart with each thrust, and soon she knew she was going to explode. Soon came sooner than she thought, as she felt her climax building up already.

"Ah... Light... Light...!" Kana moaned, and it made Light thrust even faster, he felt his penis filling up with semen, ready to explode.

"Kana... a-ah... I... I love you" Light managed to choke out, before Kana finally exploded in a body shaking orgasm, and Light had to take out his penis and rip off the condom.

Light came all over Kana's stomach, and once her body calmed down from her intense orgasm, she looked at her stomach, then back at Light.

"Could I get a towel, please?" Kana said and chuckled, and Light instead used the shirt he was wearing to wipe it off, he didn't feel like leaving his room to go find a towel.

Once she was cleaned off, Light collapsed down on the bed and pulled Kana close to him.

"Stay here the night. My door is locked, so no one will come in" He said, and pulled the blanket over both of their worn out bodies.

Kana smiled, and placed a hand on his chest as she snuggled up to him. "Goodnight, my lord" Kana said, and kissed his cheek.

Light smiled at the way she addressed him, and gave her one more kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, my goddess" 


End file.
